


What's My Age Again?

by Lierdumoa



Category: due South
Genre: 90's Homophobia (in the lyrics), 90's Music, Fanvids, M/M, Passive-Aggressive Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: Ray Kowalski can't see what's right in front of his face.





	What's My Age Again?

Password: dSo

Song: “What’s My Age Again?” cover by Richard Cheese (originally Blink 182)

Original Post Date: Feb. 28th, 2006 on LiveJournal


End file.
